Owen and Beru
by TheForceisright
Summary: Owen and Beru live to raise young Luke and keep him protected from the past as his only living relatives until the Empire shows up and a dark figure reveals himself before ordering their deaths.
1. chapter 1

Darth Vader had given the orders to track the escape pod that had been fired from the Tantive IV and recover it and whatever information could be found in regards to the rebel transmissions. He felt the Force tugging at him from the planet below. He didn't need to ask what system they were in nor did he have need to listen to the crew 's announcement that they had entered the tatooine system. He knew. And he knew the escape pod held the data the rebels had transmitted from Scarif less than an hour before. He was angry that he'd been one step behind. It seemed as if the Force was taunting him, gnawing at his anger as if telling him that ultimately the living force would win and would not be bent to his will. As much as Darth Vader had learned to trust his instinct in the Force he never stopped trying to bend it to his will. He trusted in his own instincts as much as the Force and he was used to getting the results he desired by doing so. Yet something puzzled him. This feeling of the results he desired concerning his mission being just out of reach troubled him. Was it being here? Tatooine, his home planet. The pain and memories that this place held. His slavery here as a child with his mother, the sand, meeting the Jedi that took him away, Padme, his mother's death, her grave, the Tuskens he'd slaughtered. He'd used all that to fuel his anger and strength in the dark side so many times. But something was out of place. Why now? Why this? What was this ripple, this tug from the Force?

He'd assigned a unit of his battalion of storm troopers, the 501st, to track the escape pod and retrieve it and report directly to him of their findings. He needed to meditate and did so while his team traced the pod to the surface.

On the surface, Vader' s handpicked squad of troopers, led by commander Vic, found the pod they were looking for and discovered it had been occupied by one or more droids. A quick transmission to Vader on a private channel was made, "Lord Vader, it seems the pod was occupied by at least one droid. Could have been an old R2 unit." "Very good commander, have your team search in every direction and retrieve the droid, the data is with it I'm sure. " Vader felt for the droid thru the Force, "commander Vic, take two troopers with you to the South, have the rest of the squad do a standard search pattern in every other direction." "Yes my Lord," said commander Vic. "Report back to me everything you find, " said Vader.

The search was meticulous as commander Vic had learned early on that Darth Vader expected nothing less than perfection. He himself had benefited from his past superiors lack of perfection by Vader permanently relieving them of duty because of their mistakes and promoting him to commander. One of Vic 's troopers asked to stop for a break that the heat was more than he could bare and commander Vic responded, " trooper we're going to press on until we find what Lord Vader wants or boil inside this armor! The latter of which would be less painful than what would come after disappointing him."

Later in the day, as the twin suns were setting, the troopers got their first big lead. An old transport used by some of the indigenous inhabitants called Jawas had been spotted. Vic and team caught up to the slow moving crawler and stopped and interrogated them leaning that several droids had been sold at a few stops, two of which had been picked up earlier in the day just roaming the desert. This report was made to Vader who instructed Vic to check out each place that bought droids and report back.

By now, thru meditation and vibes in the Force, Vader knew he had to go to the planet's surface. Was it the Force or was it coincidence that one of the leads was getting near an old familiar place? Too close to his mothers grave site. As he strode to his private Tie interceptor in the hangar bay his thoughts dwelt on his mother. Her dying words. His pain. The memory of killing the Tuskens filled him with power and clarity. As thoughts of his days of Anakin Skywalker brought back the pain, his resolve in who he was now, Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith and emporor's fist, strengthened him. He would not remain a step behind in this task and would retrieve the data and end this rebellion once and for all! Whatever the source of this disturbance in the Force he would find it and deal with it. As he brought his interceptor down thru the atmosphere commander Vic reported nothing but dead ends with one more place to check. And Vader knew where that place was. He set his ship down a few hundred meters from the homestead and made his way to the grave.

Commander Vic had waited for another team to join him and then arrived at the home of Owen Larrs. A moisture farmer. Imperial records showed he'd been loyal to paying his taxes and that he was married to a Beru and had a young boy named Luke that he and his wife were raising. It was lunchtime as both Owen and Beru came to the door when summoned by the imperial storm troopers outside. As Owen stepped outside in the bright suns light he noticed a dark figure standing out by the small cemetery were his father and step mother were buried, Beru noticed this as well and they both let out a gasp as fear and dread washed over them. "You are Owen and Beru Larrs?" Asked commander Vic. "Yes, what's this about?" Asked Owen. The dark figure turned and slowly strode toward them. Owen couldn't take his eyes off him. The fear increased as he realized it to be Darth Vader. But why would Vader be here? "You bought 2 droids yesterday." Stated Vic. "Yes, I bought a couple droids, it was a legal transaction. Is there a problem?" "They are property of the Empire " came Vader 's booming voice. His mechanical breathing overlayed his dark voice but Owen sensed something familiar about it. "But I bought them fair and legal -" "They belong to the Empire and to me!" Snapped Vader, "search the house." "Now wait a minute, I'll give you the droids but I want to be compen-" Owen began to choke and gasp for air. "Where is the boy?" Vader asked. Beru fainted and Owen gasped out that neither Luke nor the droids were here. Fear began to rise in him at the thought of this monster finding Luke, of his dear wife dying at the hands of the dark Lord. Anger of what was unjustly happening and all because of that old fool Obi Wan Kenobi..." Obi wan?"said Vader, "Yes, this is all beginning to make some sense now. Your thoughts have betrayed you and your life... step brother." And with the look of surprise, fear and desperation, Owen Larrs breathed his last breath. Vader let go his hold on him as he lifted up Beru to suspend her at eye level. She was awake and full of fear and anger. Vader held her there with the Force while Vic ordered her to tell where the droids were. After finally telling them the only truth she knew, that Luke had them and would be back soon, Vader snapped her neck and dropped her. Then ordered the troopers to torch the house and bodies. As evil as Vader was he was also wise. That and his trust in the Force told him everything he needed to know and now his mission included finding Obi wan and this boy. There was something about this boy he'd never met that was suddenly feeling familiar, yet the Force was alluding him concerning this.


	2. Chapter 2 Destiny

Chapter 2. Destiny

Vader returned to his inteceptor somewhat troubled. The visit to his mother's grave had reordered his hatred. He hated who he'd become. He had just wiped out the last reminders of his younger self, Anakin Skywalker. That name would no longer have any meaning for him. What little family he once had are now gone. He used his hate to tune to the Force and began his search for this disturbance he felt. His search for Obi wan and his search for answers. Ignoring the comm ping from his command ship Vader flew low and fast over the desert terrain. Thru the canyons and wastelands he had known since he was a boy. He let the Force guide him and soon found himself flying thru the pod racing course where he won as the youngest and only human to win a race. He smiled as he turned and headed for the jundland wastes. The ships chrono indicated he'd set a new speed record of the track.

Finally answering the Devestator, the captain notified Vader that he was being summoned by the Emporer. The holo of his master appeared, "Lord Vader, there is a disturbance in the force. The recent events of this rebellion are hinging upon your assignment." "Yes my lord..." "and quest. What is it you have found my friend? I see you are transmitting from Tatooine." "I have traced the data of the deathstar plans to the Larrs homestead via a couple of droids dispatched from a consular ship that evaded capture at the Scariff battle site. I am in pursuit of the droids personally at this time." " What ship Lord Vader?" "The Tantive IV. We have prisoners aboard the Devestator including the princess of Alderaan." The emporer thought for a moment before speaking. "This will become a diplomatic matter for me so see to it she does not perish with her ship. Retrieve the stolen plans then make way to the battle station. I will inform Tarkin and he will assist you when you arrive. I sense something else is worrying you my apprentice." " Master I believe Obi wan is here and that he is involved with this in some way. I believe he may have the droids and the data." "I have not seen or sensed this lord Vader, but if your old master is indeed alive and involved then he must be stopped. I trust you can face him again?" "He would be old and feeble and no match for the power of the dark side my master. If he is here it is my destiny to destroy him and retrieve the stolen plans." "Do so with haste my friend," said the Emporor, "this pathetic rebellion must end with the death of Kenobi."

Darth Vader ended the transmission and informed the Devestator to be ready to leave the system as soon as he arrived. He continued his search and within a few hours found something. A feeling, he set his ship down and walked toward a dwelling. He sensed someone watching him and notice two tusken raiders on the mountain range far away. Vader noticed the tracks in the sand. Droids were here. And two humans. He used the Force to open the door to the dwelling and ducked inside. Obi wan had been living here. He could feel his presence but he was not here now. He sensed another presence, the boy perhaps, but who was he and why was Vader so drawn to him? He opened a trunk to find nothing but old robes. Thru the Force he could see...a lightsaber. Had the old man shown the boy his lightsaber? Feeling puzzled but yet accomplished Vader left the dwelling. Not knowing which way to go his frustration growing he crushed in the door as he walked away.

Obi wan had known this day would come. He'd known when Vader arrived because he felt him. He'd known that Luke would come to him and he'd known that the Larrs would be killed. He accepted this as all part of his destiny. He knew he had little time to train Luke and that soon, he would become one with the Force. With Vader hot on their trail but never letting Luke know, they headed for Mos Eisley...


	3. Three

Vader stood in the sand weighing his options. He hated this place and his hatred fueled his power in the dark side of the Force. As the wind whipped his black cape and particles of sand swept across his black armor he realized his frustration. Time to regroup. If Obi wan truly is involved with this rebellion then he would face his old master, and have his revenge. He would no longer be one step behind. He would prove his wisdom and cunning not by chasing Kenobi, but by letting the Force bring them together. His thoughts turned to the princess of Alderaan being held prisoner aboard his ship. Why had she led the chase here? Had she been in contact with Obi wan all along? Time to find out and time to draw out his old master by using this princess and traitor of the empire as bait. "Yes, you will come to me Obi wan," said Vader out loud, "and i will finish what i started years ago..." He turned and boarded his TIE interceptor and tore thru the Tatooine sky heading back to the Devestator.

Obi wan could feel it. He'd waited for it for many years, training with and communing with his old master, Qui gon, and now it was time. He could feel Vader's cold presence here, could sense him calling out to him and yet it gave him a chill. He chuckled at the thought of that. Such a hot dry place and yet he felt a cold chill. He wished he had more time with Luke to train him but he trusted in the Force and in his old masters and the plans they had made. Being old and becoming feeble Obi wan realized thru his training that he could be more effective joining with Qui gon and together guiding Luke thru the ways of the Force to train him to become a new Jedi. They would enlist Yoda as well although he didn't quite know how just yet. But in time all things will be revealed thru the Force.

Obi wan and Luke finally found their way off planet and Luke's training had began. He would tell of ways to tap into the Force and give Luke little excersises. As he watched him he was taken back to when young Anakin began his training. Such similarities although Luke is much older than his father was when he started. But there was something special about this boy. Was it his love for Anakin and the things he saw in Luke that reminded him of his old apprentice? Was it the abilities the boy possessed that gave old Obi wan a chance to make things right? No it was all of that and more, it was a new hope, a new hope to bring balance to the Force and to start again with a better Jedi and a better way of life for the galaxy at large. Obi wan began to see his life replay before him and he knew what he had to do. Trust in the living Force. He heard those words in his head in the voice of his old master just before he felt the sickening tremor. Again he heard his masters voice...

Vader could feel it. He interrogated the princess and found out nothing but useless information. What troubled him most were the ripples in the Force he'd felt while questioning her. Something that made him hold back. He could have crushed her but yet something, something he wanted to spend time investigating about her. He could sense that the Force was strong with her but did she know this? Aside from the emporor's orders he kept her alive so he could find out. He would end Kenobi and this rebellion then take her away to his castle and study her, maybe even train her in the dark side. For now though he would concentrate on this rebellion.

Governor Tarkin had been given supreme authority of the death star and he intended to use it immediately. The Emporor had dissolved the Senate and thus wiped away any chances for diplomatic inquires or challenges in light of the recent rebel attacks. Now the empire was free to use whatever means it wanted to end the rebellion and Tarkin had a plan. He planned to make the princess cooperate in flushing out the rebel alliance by targeting her home world for destruction. After forcing her to watch her world destroyed Vader had her placed in a holding cell. He would deal with her later. As for now, he sensed a presence he hadn't felt since...


End file.
